I'll be there for you
by wolfer
Summary: Tsuna and company just landed in the future but instead of fighting the black spell Tsuna has to fight a white spell opponent that gravely injures him and later kidnaps him.can Yamamoto and the others to help their boss out of this predicament? yaoi maybe Discontinued sorry
1. The Beginning

Tsuna panted heavily as blood started to pool down his arm from the slash he got from his opponent; His dying will flame blazing brightly on his forehead. His opponent (a white spell from Millefiore) smirked as he lifted his katana and licked the blade. "You know Vongola blood tastes really good," He said with a smirk as he suddenly charged at Tsuna. Tsuna tried to counter his white spell opponent with a punch to the shoulder, using his good arm, but missed. His opponent quickly disappeared then reappeared behind Tsuna, impaling him through the back.

Startled, Tsuna shakily looked down at the blade that pierced his body.

Blood soon started to drip down the blade onto the floor where it pooled. Starting to cough up blood Tsuna could feel the effects of the blood loss on his body as his vision slowly started to get blurry.

Out of nowhere came the cry of; "Jyuudaime!" as Gokudera came rushing toward him with a desperate look on his face.

Tsuna soon felt the blade leave his body quickly, leaving a bloody spray from where the wound was. Tsuna's vision darkened even more; His legs became unable to support him.

His weight made him sway forward, landing on his knees, then falling face first onto the ground. Grunting Tsuna tried to get up but pain shot up though his body making it almost impossible for him to endure, but the cries of Gokudera and Yamamoto joined in, he had to get back up. He would continue to fight even if it kills him.

Although he was trying to get up The White Spell had other ideas for Tsuna. He grabbed Tsuna by his hair and slowly started to lift the small 15 year old up until he was unable to touch the ground.

Tsuna tried not to scream as his body became hyper sensitive. His hair was being pulled so hard that the roots stared to separate from his scalp, though he didn't have to endure it for long. Gokudera finally reached Tsuna and punched the White spell in the face causing him to lose his grip on Tsuna. Again Tsuna felt his legs go limp as they hit the ground and he started to fall forward. But the ground never came.

Slowly Tsuna opened one of his orange eyes and saw that he was in Yamamoto's arms. Tsuna smiled along with Yamamoto and chuckled softly. "I guess you slid me to safety again," Tsuna said. He was referring the time Chikusa tried to harpoon Tsuna with his poison needles after Gokudera passed out. Yamamoto nodded, looked down at the smaller boy, and saw he was unconscious his flame fading out.

Yamamoto quickly looked to see what Gokudera was doing and saw he was doing well against The White Spell opponent.

Yamamoto thought that this would be the best time to do some really quick first aid to try and save the 10th boss of the Vongola.

Yamamoto slowly started to open Tsuna's button up shirt and saw where the material was clinging to the blood. Slowly removing both of their shirts, Yamamoto looked to see how bad some of the wounds were.

Quickly nodding to himself he ripped a large piece of Tsuna's shirt then some strips of his own and tied them together to hold the large piece of cloth from Tsuna's shirt. He quickly added pressure to the wound. Yamamoto then placed another large piece of cloth on Tsuna's back and added more pressure to stop the bleeding that was already starting to seep through the makeshift bandage.

As Yamamoto placed pressure on the bandages he looked up to see Gokudera go flying into a wall and then get up again as blood began dripping down his forehead. 'This is not good,' Yamamoto thought. He got up, quickly grabbed Tsuna by the arm, and swung him on his back. Leaving both their shirts, well, what was left of them on the ground and ran over to Gokudera as quickly as he could.

When he got there he quickly looked over the boy. "Can you move?" Yamamoto asked in a serious tone of voice. Gokudera, in a little daze, looked up at him and nodded.

Quickly getting up, Gokudera threw one of his smoke bombs. As the building filled up with smoke, Yamamoto and Gokudera took that chance to run.

When the smoke cleared The White Spell looked around to see nothing but small trails of blood leading off into the distance making him smirk as he slowly walked toward the first drop and continue to follow the drops of blood.

Yamamoto and Gokudera ran for 5 minutes as fast as they could while carrying a person who was severely wounded. Though Yamamoto himself had only been in the future for a brief period of time he already knew a way into the Vongola's base thanks to Gokudera's instruction.

They rushed as quickly as they could. They navigated over to where one of the entrances was and did a quick look around to find the door. The boys quickly entered to see Hibari there with a small frown on his face.

"I have to help you herbivores right when I just get here myself," He grunted. He looked over at Gokudera, who fell over from exhaustion.

Hibari growled as he non-too gently threw Gokudera over his shoulder and then continued down through the base. Yamamoto feeling some blood, now dripping, down his back he quickened his steps wanting to save the young Vongola's life.

When they got to the medical wing Yamamoto laid Tsuna down and noticed how pale the boy had gotten. He tried to hide his worry.

Yamamoto quickly walked over to one of the cabinets and found what he was looking for, gauze, and quickly started to wrap the wounds properly.

Tsuna gave a small moan of pain when Yamamoto removed the blood stained cloth and replaced it with some bandages.

After about 15 minutes Yamamoto had the bleeding under control and sighed with relief as he wiped some sweat off his brow with his forearm.

Tsuna was all bandaged up, and with the help of Bianchi, was attached to an IV. Yamamoto pulled up a chair and didn't leave the young bosses side.

Three days soon past and Yamamoto still stayed by Tsuna's bed side, only leaving to relieve him self and to grab a quick bite to eat. Tsuna just laid there, his eyes closed, sleeping soundly using most of his energy on his recovery.

On the fourth day Tsuna finally opened his eyes a crack, only to shut them again because of the brightness.

After a while his eyes adjusted enough for him to groggily open them. When he looked up he saw Yamamoto sound asleep. He head resting on his arms and snoring softly. Tsuna smiled softly at the baseball idiot. He took one of his extra blankets and placed it on Yamamoto's back then went back to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Yamamoto after a few hours opened his eyes, a little surprised by the new warmth that covered his body. At first he was reluctant to open his eyes (damn bladder again). He was a little surprised when he stood up and the blanket fell off his shoulders and onto the ground. He gave a puzzled look at the blanket trying to remember if he had fallen asleep with it on or if someone put it there.

He continued to think about it as he headed to the restroom to use the facility. On his return he noticed that Tsuna's sleeping position has changed from the past 3 days and he had a small smile on his face. Yamamoto smiled brightly as he sat down next to Tsuna and waited for the young boss to wake up again.

Two hours pass before Tsuna woke up again with the same grogginess that he had before. "Tsuna," Yamamoto said happily as he hugged the younger boy; though he made sure to be careful of Tsuna's wounds.

"Yamamoto?" The young boss asked sleepily, not sure what to do or what happened.

"I was so worried," Yamamoto said as he got up from his embrace. Tsuna, a little surprised by the words, stayed quite and let the slightly older boy hug him.

Tsuna was surprised to see the deep concern written on the young baseball player's face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, looking at Tsuna's wounds. Tsuna shook his head for his reply, his voice paralyzed by the look Yamamoto gave him.

"Good," Yamamoto said with his normal smile on his face. Tsuna let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Are you hungry?" Yamamoto then asked as he now started to scratch his cheek not knowing how to strike up a conversation.

"Ah no not really," Tsuna said as he leaned over lightly on the bed and smiled at Yamamoto making him blush.

Tsuna's face turned serious, "What happened to that white spell?" he asked. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and nodded.

"Don't worry we lost him when we got here," Yamamoto stated with a smile. Tsuna visibly seemed to relax he mussels and gave a sigh of relief.

As soon as he sighed he jumped as an alarm rang through the room. Tsuna and Yamamoto both covered their ears in pain at the high pitched squeal.

"W-what's going on!" Tsuna asked/yelled as he looked around his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, "Don't worry Tsuna I'll go and find out for you," he said with a serious look on his face. Tsuna nodded and waited trying to calm down.

When Yamamoto left Tsuna, to go to the control room, he saw Hibari, Reborn, and Ryohei. Giannini was at the computers, typing furiously.

"Where was the break in?" Reborn asked as Giannini continued to look at the monitors.

"It looks like he entered through the E block and seems to be heading toward…sick bay?" He seemed puzzled by the enemy's movements.

"Isn't that herbivore there?" Hibari stated calmly. Everyone turned to look at the older prefect.

As soon as Yamamoto heard Hibari's words he rushed toward sick bay hoping that Tsuna was ok. When he got there he was surprised; the door was busted open like someone punched it in. Taking out Shigure Kintoki he looked through the doors and saw no one there.

The whole room was empty. No Tsuna, no White Spell, just a messed up bed and some broken machines that were hooked up to Tsuna when he was unconscious.

While he was investigating the area he heard a shuffling noise and quietly went farther into the room, where a small closet rested. As he approached he heard a soft whimpering noise.

Yamamoto not knowing who or what it was tightened his grip on Shigure Kintoki, just in case he was attacked, and threw the door open only to see Tsuna in the closet holding his knees hiding from Yamamoto.

"Tsuna" Yamamoto said softly as he reached forward towards Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered and flinched away from Yamamoto's touch.

"Stay away!" Tsuna panicked as he pushed Yamamoto away and tried to get up. He tried to run out of the closet only to be caught again by Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, wait it's me," Yamamoto said as he dropped his sword and hugged the smaller boy tightly to his chest.

Tsuna calmed when he finally realized that it was indeed his rain guardian. He opened his eyes and looked at the baseball conditioned teen with tear filled eyes. Tsuna gripped his shirt tightly then looked up and saw movement from behind Yamamoto. He noticed that The White Spell was right behind them with his sword ready.

Tsuna was about to call Yamamoto's name but it was too late. The White Spell, behind Yamamoto, slashed him down the back. Letting Tsuna go Yamamoto went down.

Tsuna screamed as he looked down at where his guardian laid, a cut moving from his right hip to his left shoulder and a small amount of blood flowing out of it.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed as he dropped to his knees and tried to push a cloth against the wound. The man who cut Yamamoto down was the same White Spell that attacked him earlier.

"Ello' Birdie. We still have some unfinished business, though I'd 'ave to thank this fool for leading me to ya." The White Spell spoke with a wide toothy grin as he kicked Yamamoto into a wall causing a groan of pain to escape his lips.

Tsuna, scared, backed away from The White Spell until his back hit the wall behind him. Panicking Tsuna looked around for some sort of weapon to defend himself, but saw nothing that was close on hand.

The White Spell smirked as he walked toward Tsuna at a leisurely pace until he was within a foot of the sky. Tsuna was shaking with fear, his X gloves were somewhere along with his pills.

The White Spell moved quickly enough and pinned Tsuna's hands to the wall. Frightened by the sudden movement Tsuna gave a loud squeak and tried to struggle out of the White Spells grip.

"Not as much fight in ya is there?" The White Spell taunted as he leaned closer to Tsuna until Tsuna could feel his breath against his skin making the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"What do you want with me?" Tsuna asked as he tried to keep his emotions in order and not show fear, though that was already eminent in his eyes. The White Spell chuckled.

"Why, what every man wants a good little bounty to call his own. Ya see your pretty little head here has a nice bounty in the Millefiore" The White Spell explained. Hearing this caused Tsuna's eyes to widen.

The White Spell chuckled when he noticed that Tsuna had finally realized what was going to happen. Looking around quickly again Tsuna knew that his best choice to stay alive was to wait for his other guardians to come and help him and Yamamoto, who was slowly starting to wake up.

The White Spell, getting a little tired of the Vongola base, walked over to Tsuna and quickly grabbed him by his wrists. He pulled them over Tsuna's head and began to walk out of the base with the boy.

Tsuna saw that he was going to be taken away, panicked, and started to kick The White Spell in the groin since that seemed like the best logical place but he saw The White Spell smile.

"Good to see a cup checkin' place here," The White Spell said as he took his other hand, formed a fist, and punched Tsuna in the gut. Tsuna gasped for air and completely relaxed as his head slumped forward and his world turned dark once more. The White Spell chuckled as he threw Tsuna over his shoulder and began to walking out of the base again.

The White Spell got to the entrance of the medical bay when he heard a sound of scraping metal against the floor and looked over his shoulder to see Yamamoto struggling to stand using Shigure Kintoki as a crutch to help him. Once he got to his feet he swayed a little before he took a step forward, blood dripping off of his stained shirt and on to the floor. He took the katana and pointed it at The White Spell.

"Leave him," Yamamoto commanded a serious tone taking to his voice and his eyes.

The White Spell didn't bat an eye at Yamamoto before looking again to the door.

"Not a chance Kiddo, you already 'ave a foot in the grave, and I got a date with the boss later...I want to be sure to give him a good gift," The White Spell said as he started to walk away from Yamamoto.

Yamamoto grew furious as he took his ring and lit the flame before plunging the pioggia flame into his box weapon releasing a swallow. Rondine Pioggia charged at The White Spell with a wave of Rain flame that surrounded Yamamoto as he charged into his attack, Shigure Souen Style Special Style Ninth Form: Shinotsuku Ame.

The White Spell looked over again and saw the attack coming. He smiled as he took his sword out and it instantly became wrapped in sun flames.

"Kiddo you really need to learn to let go" The White Spell said as he pushed Yamamoto back causing the teen to be a little off balance before receiving a kick to the gut. Yamamoto grunted as he skidded about a foot before he stopped and landed on his knees.

The White Spell calmly walked over to him as Yamamoto glared up at the white clad soldier. The soldier soon moved one of his legs back and kicked Yamamoto in the head causing the teens head to fly back and knock against a cabinet, leaving a large bloody gash.

"There, that should keep you down." The White Spell muttered to himself as he walked out of the ruined medical bay area and out the door with Tsuna still slumped over his shoulder.

~*Twenty minutes later: Vongola base *~

Yamamoto opened his eyes and felt that his was being shaken.

"Where's the Jyuudaime?" came a loud voice.

Yamamoto winced at the loudness of two things, one being the person speaking, and the other being the headache that made itself known to the teen.

"Gokudera-dono, thy thinks that yelling at Yamamoto-dono is not the best option right now," came another voice that seemed distressed.

"Tch," was all the first voice said then the sound of footsteps followed.

"Hold on Yamamoto-dono, Sasagawa-dono is going to heal your injuries as soon as possible." The distressed voice seemed calmer now. Yamamoto seemed to finally recognize it as Basil's. Giving a small smile Yamamoto said softly, "Ah sorry, I let Tsuna go," before letting his world fall back into darkness.

~*With Tsuna*~

Tsuna opened his eyes to find that he was in a dark stone room. His only light source was a single candle that was on the farthest wall from where he was.

Tsuna looked around and found that his hands were bound by a rope above his head. He saw that the medical gown was gone now and he was left in only his boxers. He could feel the cold stone against his back biting into the wound and a very small breeze, most likely from a door crack, ghosted over his skin making him shiver.

As he looked around for something that would give shape he heard something like scraping rock against rock down what looked like a tunnel that filled with light only at the end. Soon Tsuna could hear footsteps as someone walked down said tunnel, though the door was closed behind the person entering the room so he couldn't tell who it was. When the person walked by the candle he could see that it was Irie Shoichi. Irie just stared at the Vongola trying to see the emotion in his eyes but saw nothing. Sighing Irie walked closer to the Vongola who stiffened only having his eyes move with Irie until he came to his ear. "I'm here to help you Sawada-san," he said quietly. Tsuna's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why should I trust you?" he asked. "Because, I knew your older self and we planned for this, well not all of it, but the main idea. I just didn't expect that White Spell fighter there." Irie said regret filling his voice as he backed up from the tenth. Tsuna looked in his eyes and saw that Irie was indeed telling the truth. "How are you planning to get me out of here then? Also if you have any medical aid that would be nice; I think your underling opened my wound." Tsuna said as he started to feel a dull ache where his wound was and started to feel blood trickle down his skin. "I'll do what I can for you Sawada-san" Irie said as he stood up and started to walk out of the cell. "I will also try and visit you as much as I can without throwing suspensions onto myself. My colleagues will be coming to torture you for information about the Vongola so please bare with me," Irie spoke as he walked out into the darkness leaving Tsuna alone with his thoughts. Looking up at the ceiling he gave a sigh and softly pleaded, "Minna, soukou.*"


	2. The Plan

Thank you people for your Reviews and I'm sorry that my spelling is not the best but still thank you for reading. Though for you people reading this, this might be the last chapter I post for a while cause of my classes yaaaaa college XD. Well read enjoy and I don't own KHR just peoples actions…. Makes me wonder that that would be considered controlling their destiny…. _Looks around_ or maybe I can control you whahahahahahahahahaha XD.

* * *

~*_Recap*~_

"_**I will also try and visit you as much as I can without throwing suspension on myself and my colleagues will be coming to torture you for information about the Vongola so please bare with me" said Irie as he walked out in to the darkness leaving Tsuna along with his thoughts.**_ _**Looking up at the ceiling he gave a sigh and softly said "minna, **__**soukou**.__**"**_

_**~*End Recap*~**_

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Tsuna had been captured and the entire Vongola base was in turmoil. Yamamoto was in a different area of the sick bay with his back injuries. He had to be sedated so that he wouldn't be able to go after Tsuna. Gokudera was smoking at least twice as many cigarettes as normal due to the stress of not being there for the Jyuudaime. Reborn had a constant frown on his face and was always in the control center with Giannini as the typed furiously trying to locate the Millefiore base. Hibari really didn't care at the moment and was resting in his part of the base with Kasakabe and Hibird. Ryohei and Bianchi were staying in the medical bay tending to Yamamoto.

"Have you found the enemy base?" asked Reborn. Giannini's eyes darted around the screen reading the large amount of data. "It looks like the Millefiore base is in the Namimori shopping center" said Giannini as Gokudera walked it.

"Is that where the Jyuudaime is being held?" he asked with slightly optimistic voice having his hopes dashed a couple of times due to the fake positives that the inventor has given them at times. "I'm shore this time" said Giannini as he continued typing not even looking at the storm guardian.

"Gokudera go and get the others and tell them that there will be a meeting about what we are going to do next" said Reborn as he took a sip of his espresso. Gokudera nodded and started to head out the door but stopped a couple of feet in front of it. "What do you want me to do about the baseball freak?" he asked looking at the Arcobaleno. Reborn thought about it for a moment before answering, "Let him rest some more we can bring him up to speed when we are going to and get Tsuna." Gokudera nodded before leaving through the door to get the others.

Fifteen minutes later everyone besides Yamamoto, were in the main conference room. Reborn and Giannini were still in the same spots, Gokudera was sitting on the end of the table, Lal Mirch was sitting across from Reborn, Ryohei was sitting next to Lal, and Hibari was standing as far as he could from the table (which was basically by the door) but could still contribute to the conversation.

"We have found where the Millefiore" said Reborn as he sat on the table. Everyone in the room it seemed instantly got serious, "It is located in under the Namimori mall" said Reborn. "It has been this close for so long why haven't we been able to find it till now?" asked Lal. "I think it is about a way that they are cloaking their electronic signal so that we have a hard time trying to find it" said Giannini.

"Do you know where in the Millefiore base that the Jyuudaime is?" asked Gokudera. "We have been able to get the blue prints of their base" the screen turned on and showed the Millefiore base. "As you can see it is mostly made out of cube like boxes so we don't know what exactly where exactly Tsuna is so we are going to have to look for him room by room. It will be dangerous" said Reborn.

"If it's for the Jyuudaime then I'll go" said Gokudera as he stood up. "Idiot I'm not looking for volunteers, we know who will be going" said Reborn as he looked over the group. "Ryohei, Gokudera, Lal, and Yamamoto will go and find Tsuna. Hibari you will stay here, and if needed then you will be back up" said Reborn.

Everyone seemed to think about this except Hibari. "If that is all for me then I'll be on my way" he said as he left the room. "Lal I'll leave it to you on how to attack the base but make the plans and have everyone ready in two days because that is when we attack" said Reborn.

Lal nodded and then turned to Ryohei and nodded the Boxer nodded back and stood up and left the room. After about fifteen minutes Ryohei returned with Yamamoto who seemed to be in a daze from being brought out of his sedation.

"Yamamoto, Oi Yamamoto" said Ryohei as he waved his hand in front of the swords men's face. Yamamoto blinked a couple of times his eyes finally starting to focus "hay sempai" he said with a smile then his eyes got wide as he stood strait up which wasn't such a good idea as he swayed for a moment before grabbing on to Ryohei's shoulder which was close by.

"What happened after I passed out?" asked Yamamoto in a serious voice

~*With Millefiore*~

Tsuna barely looked up when he heard the door to the room he was being held in opened. Since he talked to Irie, he had been in nothing but pain. The first person was a woman with really fluffy hair Tsuna could remember, she had taken some extreme force and beat him till he could barely breathe let alone talk.

After what he guessed was half a day to recover another person came down this person was younger then the woman Tsuna knew maybe around his age he couldn't tell, but this new person after beating him must have had sun flames because they would heal Tsuna almost completely before torturing him again making him pass out several times but that didn't last long as cold water would be splashed on him waking him up and then the pain continued. That day he would never complain about Reborn's training ever again.

After that session the same question was repeated after ever five or so hits "Where is the Vongola base" and every time Tsuna would either glare, spit blood at them, or tell them to go to hell (OMG Tsuna cussing XD), after doing or say such thing would allow him to get an even worse beating.

Thinking back on it now he doesn't even know why he was acting like that, he did know though that if he did tell then ever one he cared about would be killed, and thinking of that make him think about his special people. Gokudera, Haru, Reborn, Kyoko, Hibari, Chrome, hell even Mukuro, but now that he was thinking this most precious friend that was keeping him going even now was Yamamoto just him wanting to see that smile was enough to keep him from saying anything.

Tsuna instantly was brought back from his thoughts and memories when he heard someone calling his name along with gently shake him which caused him to let out a small moan of pain. "Tsuna are you ok?" asked the person. Tsuna had to concentrate hard before he recognized the voice. "I-Irie-san?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier" said Irie softly as he looked at the pitiful state that the boy was in.

Tsuna was still hands were still bound but blood was covering parts of the rope. Tsuna's face was just covered in blood, from his nose and mouth, he had a cut on his right eye brow that looks like it is deeper than the others, and part of his ear was split. Irie's eyes continued to wonder down the boy's body as he say the blood that dripped from his mouth fell on his chest and met with the many cuts that covered his torso. His arms were littered with cuts along with his sides. His first wound was still their though that looked like the oldest wound there.

Tsuna was still in his boxers but they had long lost their original color as they are now an ugly rusty brown color from the blood. "Irie what's going to happen to me?" asked Tsuna as he kept looking at the floor, not having the strength to lift his head.

Hearing this Irie snapped out of slight daze from the pale boy. "At the moment you are a valuable hostage so that we can get the rest of the Vongola rings. 'we' will use you as leverage to get the rings so that the Vongola will get you" said Irie slight sadness in his voice as he relayed the information to the Vongola boss.

A moment went by then Tsuna sighed. "I can't let that happen" Tsuna said more to himself then to Irie.

"Irie I have something that I need to ask you" said Tsuna tried to lift his head.

Irie looked at Tsuna questionable, as the he waited for the Vongola to continue. "Irie when the time comes I want you to kill me so that Byakuran can't use me against my friends and it's the best time so that you don't look suspicious." Said Tsuna as raised his head and looked at Irie in the eyes with determination.

~*Vongola Base*~

A day had passed since they had found the location of the Millefiore base. Everyone was on high alert getting prepared for the battles that were going to be at hand. Gokudera had found the Sistema CIA, and its inner workings. Yamamoto continued with his training focusing on a tenth form of _Shigure Soen Ryu _which he was almost was EXTREMELY pumping himself up. Lal was in the control room with Reborn talking about different strategies to use to get Tsuna. While Hibari was still acting like everything was normal… which was keeping away from everyone else.

That night no one could really sleep, Lal was still in the conference room think of strategies, Hibari was still in his wing of the base but was over to where his tonfa's were polishing them. Yamamoto was sitting in the dojo seemingly asleep with _Shigure Kintoki_ by his side, though if you took a better look at him you would notice that his eyes were open and serious. Gokudera was getting his Sistema CIA ready and getting scratched by Uri his new found cat. Ryohei, though was sound asleep in his bed snoring loudly muttering extreme every once in a while.

The next day Lal and everyone else were standing in front of the exit that would lead them to Millefiore base. "Everyone ready?" she asked as she looked over everyone and saw determined looks from the other three. With a nod to them indicating that she was going to open the door, then did so and then walked through it, followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto and lastly Ryohei who closed it when he exited.

"Ok now when we get to the base we are going too dived into two teams so that we can cover the base quicker and lead suspicion off of each other." Said Lal, "the first team will be Ryohei and Gokudera and the second will be Yamamoto and myself, now you all have the communicators that Giannini gave you right?" asked Lal as the others nodded. "Good we will use those to stay in contact, make shore to keep radio silence so that whoever finds Sawada or gets attacked the other will know" she said her military training starting to kick in a little.

Soon they entered the base and followed Lal's instructions and split up when they got to a fork in a corridor, "Ok Gokudera, Ryohei, go that way" she said indicating to her left, "and Yamamoto and myself will go this way" she said indicating to her right. "Remember our priority is Sawada, not getting in to fights" she said though it seemed like she was indicating this more to Ryohei then anyone else. Everyone nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

And there is the next chap. I really hope that you guys like it if not well that is ok too I guess. Well anyway ill try and update this again when I get a chance and get a little more action in it… well anyways that is all for now and yeah I don't know. Thanks **uchihafan32** for the comment and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. **Anongirl **I am sorry that you felt that the plot was a little rushed I hope that his chapter helps you in clearing things up. **ShiroHachi to KuroHachi** Fave it you know you want to O.O lol jk its all up to you I hope that you like it XD. **animebaka14 **I'm sorry that you had to see a lot of spelling errors and grammar they are not my forte and I am working on it but I hope you do stick with the story none the less. **Cat of Nine Tails **I am sorry that you feel that way, again like I said above it is something that I am not good at and I am trying to work on my spelling but you should at least give a story a chance before you put it down like that. **Whitesnerdy **I hope that you think that my plot is getting better and again spelling and grammar, and punctuation… they are all thinks I will be working on.

Well thank you again for Reviewing my Fanfiction… though I wonder should I post this on the top or the bottom… hmmmmm well until next chap Wolfer out~.


	3. Infliltration of Millefiore

_~*Recap*~_

"_Ok Gokudera, Ryohei, go that way" she said indicating to her left, "and Yamamoto and myself will go this way" she said indicating to her right. "Remember our priority is Sawada, not getting in to fights" she said though it seemed like she was indicating this more to Ryohei then anyone else. Everyone nodded as they went their separate ways. _

_~*End Recap*~_

Lal and Yamamoto both ran down the hall looking in all the rooms that they pass by for the little Vongola boss. After about the twenty fourth room Yamamoto gave a sigh. "Lal we are getting nowhere with this. "Do you have a better idea" asked Lal as she glared at Yamamoto. "Well I might, cant you ask Giannini to look for a heat signature of Tsuna, or for a specific flame signature?" asked Yamamoto.

Lal's eyes widened, why didn't they think of that it would have cut down time and danger. She brought her hand up to the little wireless device in her ear that connects to the Reborn, and Ryohei's group. "Oi Reborn can we get heat seeking up and look for the pipsqueak?" she asked. The other line was quiet for a moment and then some static could be heard.

"We seemed to locate a sole person in what looks like the deepest part of the bottom of the base but from what we can tell it's a weak signature so hurry though we don't know if it is Tsuna or not" said Reborn. Lal frowned at the new information before her hand hovered again over her ear as she pressed the button again. "Ok Gokudera, Ryohei did you get that" she called. After a moment static was heard again, "roger Lal we got it all so down to the bottom we go EXTREME!" came Ryohei's voice then followed by Gokudera's voice yelling at him that he should be quiet then everything got quiet as Lal yelled that both of them should resume radio silence and both men did so.

Then Lal turned to Yamamoto and nodded for them to get going and Yamamoto nodded back a slightly more familiar serious frown now making its home on his face.

~* With Tsuna*~

Again Tsuna heard the door open and close his intuition told him that he really didn't have to worry so he relaxed against the rope. After a minute of moving around Tsuna felt his head being moved gently back and something cold being pressed against his chapped, bruised lips. He gagged a little then started to take a drink of the liquid now being forced down his throat. After he was done with that he coughed a couple of times then opened his eyes that had been closed and looked at Irie who had a serious look on his face.

"Irie-san, what is it?" his voice coming out horse from the constant hours of yelling and cursing at his captors.

"There has been a sighting of four intruders in the base, and they are rumored to be Vongola" said Irie in a serious voice.

Tsuna froze he didn't know what to do. He knew that he couldn't go and help his friends fight in his condition let alone without his gloves or pills. "D-do they know who is in the groups that have infiltrated this base" asked Tsuna slowly. Irie stayed quiet for a moment before opening his mouth. "The people spotted are Lal Mirch from the CEDEF, the sun guardian Sasagawa Ryohei, the storm guardian Gokudera Hayato, and the rain guardian Yamamoto Takeshi." Said Irie like was giving a report to someone.

When Tsuna heard Yamamoto's name he seemed to freeze. "Y-Yamamoto is here" he said more then asked. From the last time he saw the baseball player he was kidnapped and Yamamoto was on the floor passed out with bad injuries. "Hai (1) we have confirmed that he is with Lal Mirch in the D block while Sasagawa and Gokudera are in the E block."

Tsuna gave a sigh as he let his head hang, "how far are they from here?" he asked his voice soft now and Irie almost couldn't hear it. "Gomen (2) Vongola-san but they are on the other side of the base and they have a lot of fighting that they need to get through" said Irie softly so not to break the little boss who seems so fragile at the moment. After a few moments a soft "Arigato (3) Irie-san" was heard and Irie took his canteen that he brought water down in and headed for the exit.

When he walked out of the exit he saw a man who was the cause of all of this for the Vongola family. "So this is where you run off to, eh?" asked the white spell man. "What do you want Atsushi, I'm really busy" said Irie as he shoved past the other man.

"Ah but I have come down 'ere with news bout the little birdie" said Atsushi. Irie stopped in mid step and turned toward the man who was a full foot taller than he was. "And what news would that be?" asked Irie giving the man his best glare.

Atsushi seemed unaffected from the little red head's glare. "Oh something bout 'avin ta beef up security" said Atsushi. Irie looked at him as one of his eyes brows raised. "And who told you that our security is not where it needs to be?" asked Irie.

"Why Byakuran-sama himself" said Atsushi when saying this Irie's eyes widened. "I noticed little holes in our security protocol that would allow someone to sneak through unnoticed and I mentioned this to Byakuran-sama and he said that I should see that they are fixed" said Atsushi.

Irie cursed in his mind he had made those gaps purposely so that the Vongola could get in and out without too much of a problem. "I want to see what you have done in case it needs to be revised" said Irie in a deadly tone as to show his authority to the other. "Ai Irie-sama" said Atsushi in a slight mocking tone.

~*With Gokudera*~

Things were going terrible for the octopus and lawn heads. They had already got into five fights with some Black spell members but they were easily taken care of so that they didn't have to alert Lal of what was happening.

"Oi, tako (4) head we need a better plan" said Ryohei.

"Really know what gives your that idea?" answered Gokudera as he punched one of the black spells in the face.

"Hmmmmm, I EXTREMELY don't know" said/shouted Ryohei as he got back into his boxing stance and dodged an attack by a black spell that was wielding a long knife surrounded in storm flame.

"BAKA (5) don't shout!" shouted Gokudera as he grabbed onto Ryohei's shirt and pulled the taller man down to his level. "If the Jyuudaime gets killed because of you so help me I'll kill you myself" said Gokudera. Ryohei seemed to get supper serious at the one moment. "Gokudera let go" was all he said. Gokudera seemed a little shocked that the taller boxer would use his actual name instead of his hair style and let go of the slightly louder than needed to be boxer. Looking around he noticed that they were surrounded.

"Lawn head" was all Gokudera said before he saw Ryohei nod indicating that he understood. They then got ready and charged at the surrounding enemies.

~*With Yamamoto*~

Yamamoto sighed in slight frustration they found that they were still quite a ways from where Tsuna was and they haven't met any of the enemies yet. Though he might just count that as a blessing he wasn't shore but he was itching for a fight. Lal looked at the rain guardian sighed and knew that he must me antsy, hell she was antsy. Though as they walked and rounded another corner they saw five black spell soldiers all waiting for an enemy, as soon as Lal say them she quickly grabbed Yamamoto and pulled him back behind the wall they just passed. Taking a quick peek around the corner it seems like they didn't notice them.

Lal's eyes narrowed as she continued to look around the corner and saw that there was a corridor that they need to go down and that means a fight. Lal looked over at Yamamoto who took out _Shigure__ Kintoki_ and nodded. Lal took this time to take off the mammon chain on her cloud ring and lit it and then inserted it into her cloud box, releasing Zamusa and waited for an opportune moment.

After a moment she commanded her box weapon to attack. Yamamoto chose that change after the initial surprise of the large purple centipede to also attack and knock out the entire black spell before any of them knew what had happened.

When Lal came around the corner she surveyed what Yamamoto did and looked at him, strait in the face. "You're too soft" she muttered before walking off farther in the complex. Yamamoto looked at his work and sighed at least they didn't sound the alarm, he thought before jogging to catch up with the cursed Arcobaleno.

They had continued to walk for about an hour knocking out anyone that they found until they found the area that they were looking for. "Yamamoto wait" called Lal as she looked at one of the walls. "We found what we were looking for" she said as she tapped on one wall then another and then a third, on the fifth rep of the wall a hollow thud was heard. Double checking Lal moved back a foot and hit the wall then hit the part before again and heard the dull sounding thud again. "Yamamoto help me with this wall" she said, Yamamoto nodded as he took his sword from his back.

~*With Gokudera*~

This had to be one of the worst things that the baka lawn head ever did. They had just beaten the entire black spell that had surrounded them and where on their way to where Tsuna was being held but Ryohei desisted to take a short cut and punched through a wall with his maximum cannon. Well little did he know that he punched though a women's changing room full of women. So they are now running for their lives with a bunch of rabid black and white spelled women crying out 'Hentai(6),hentai."

And at this crucial moment where they were running for their lives Ryohei decides that he is going to trip over his own foot and sprain his ankle. Gokudera quickly stops and runs around as he say Ryohei fall. "you stupid mother fucking lawn head cant you do anything right!" yelled Gokudera as he quickly thought up a plan.

'_wait these are women following us, and women like cute things… of fuck I think im going to regret this'_ thought Gokudera as he lit his Storm ring and plunged it in to one of his boxes and released Uri.

Uri jumped out and landed between Ryohei and the rabid women, and for an instant the mob turned into gushing fan girls because of the little cat. Gokudera couldn't believe it his plan worked. Not leaving a chance to spare he quickly grabbed Ryohei's arm and helped the boxer on to his feet right when Uri decanted to make things even more interesting and attacked Gokudera's face causing him to flail his arms madly to try and get the kitten off and dropped Ryohei in the process. The women who were all cuing over the cat were now watching with eyes brows arched as the young man was being attacked by his own box weapon.

One of the women leaned over to the other and whispered in her ear. "you know that is kind of pathetic" she said softly as Gokudera finally got the cat off his face but not far enough for it to continue scratching him. The other nodded, "you know now I don't really want to attack the idiot now" she replied, others around her agreed and they started walking off.

Eventually all the women walked off in their own way and left the poor boy, his cat, and the idiot that ruined the only female changing room in that block of the base. Once Gokudera got the evil kitten under control and back in its box he looked over at where the mob was and saw that they were all gone. "He he it looks like it worked" he said out lout proudly though it was hard to tell with the way he looked, his face all scratched and all. Ryohei was able to get up on his good foot and hop over to where Gokudera was, "you ready octopus head?" he asked as he leaned on Gokudera's shoulder. "Whatever" said Gokudera as he let the boxer lean on him and they stared to walk toward where their precious boss was.

* * *

1: Hai = yes

2: Gomen = sorry

3: Arigato= thank you

4: Tako = octopus

5: Baka = idiot

6: Hentai = pervert

*gasp* I-I swear that I'm still alive…. I just had some small computer problems for the past couple of months and the only copies I have for this story is on said problematic computer… *kicks stupid still broken but now replaced charging cord for my laptop* Any way I want to thank you people that have been sticking with my story and or just added it to your fave/alert sections of your accounts *bows* any way back to the thing that I think I do well on…. Replying to your reviews XD ok first up we have xXDante-kunXx: thank you very much for your review and I want to thank you for the pat on the back you gave me. ^-^ just for that I want to give you're a cookie *hand over cookie* and hope that your expectations for this chapter were fulfilled. Next is for SakuraHaruno9: ok Sakura I know that there wasn't all that much action in this chapter but I promise in the next one that you will see a whole lot of action cause well Hibari's going to be in it and if you want I'll let you see a little snip it of the next chapter… ah hell I'm going to be nice and give it to you people anyway… but don't expect this forever chapter… I don't think I can do that for ever chapter *goes and cries in corner* but still things must be done! Again thank you for your review please give me more guidance. And now Last but not least… wait were on the last review already… man and I was hoping to have more than three this last chapter… I mean I think I got more faves then reviews… You people should review more…. Any way back on topic the last reviewer is ShiroHachi to KuroHachi : how can you say you will stick with it for a bit you meanie;.; I put my heart and soul in to this … … … well any way there are more people that hopefully read this and I don't know about but still it would be nice if you people did review cause then I can put more of the things you like and not the things you don't case well let's face it… that would suck story wise… any way think you again for your wonderful reviews and now as promised I will give you a little preview of the next chapter.

* * *

_~*Next Time On I'll Always Be There For You*~_

"_TSUNA" Yelled Yamamoto as he tried to rush over to his friend's side but was stopped by Atsushi who had a large smirk on his face. "Oh, you aint getten the birdie today" said Atsushi as he took out his sword and moved it so that it was against Tsuna's neck. "Now I want all of ya to drop your Box weapons, weapons, and rings" said Atsushi with a smile thinking he won. _

_Everyone froze when they saw the sword being held at Tsuna's neck and then paused thinking that there might be a way to do this without disarming themselves. Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera instantly getting an idea. For a split second their eyes met and they understood what the other was going to do._

And there you have it well see you all next time

Wolfer Out XD


	4. Get Tsuna Out!

_~*Recap*~_

_Eventually all the women walked off in their own way and left the poor boy, his cat, and the idiot that ruined the only female changing room in that block of the base. Once Gokudera got the evil kitten under control and back in its box he looked over at where the mob was and saw that they were all gone. "He he it looks like it worked" he said out lout proudly though it was hard to tell with the way he looked, his face all scratched and all. Ryohei was able to get up on his good foot and hop over to where Gokudera was, "you ready octopus head?" he asked as he leaned on Gokudera's shoulder. "Whatever" said Gokudera as he let the boxer lean on him and they stared to walk toward where their precious boss was._

_~*End Recap*~_

* * *

With Yamamoto

Yamamoto had been trying to cut though the wall that was separating him from his boss for at least a half an hour. Unfortunately with each attack he had with the blade if found that the wall still stood unaffected by the attacks. Lal stood back from the teen giving him room to proceed and then moved her hand to the communicator. "Sasagawa, Gokudera can you hear me" she called.

After a short pause she heard static before the muffled reply of "we hear you". Lal sighed slightly before continuing, "we found were Sawada is being held hurry to our locations when you can" she called as she ended the transmission from the sun and storm guardians then saw that Yamamoto was starting to slow down in his swings and carefully walked up to him. "Yamamoto let me have a go" she said.

~*with Tsuna*~

Tsuna could hear banging on the door and knew that it was his guardians here to save him. Though he knew that they had only one more obstacle to deal with, and that obstacle was right in front of him. Atsushi gave a sickening smile as he heard the pounding on the door. "Ai, 'ear that birdie, there 'ere for ya" said Atsushi as he got up and walked over to Tsuna. "Let's make them want to come in even more" he said as he walked over to where Tsuna hung and started to poke at his ribs.

Every so often Tsuna would give a small moan of pain but nothing much as it was only the dull pain of a bruised rib until Atsushi got down to the bottom of his ribs and flicked the ends of them. Tsuna gave a loud moan and turned his head and tried to move his body to get away from the pain.

Atsushi smiled as he pulled back his fist and punched Tsuna where his ribs gave a sickening crack, Tsuna's eyes opened wide as he was about to scream but bit his lip to silence himself. "Ah that's not going to work 'ere birdie" said Atsushi as he walked to the other side and then repeated the process. Again he found that the ends of his ribs were the most sensitive and released another punch to the area and heard another crack.

Tsuna in a wave of pain squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as hard as he could letting blood fill his mouth and dribble down his chin. "Ah such resilience the little birdie has" said Atsushi as then walked in front of Tsuna and then began to slip the areas that he just punched. Tsuna couldn't take the pain anymore and gave out a loud scream that could be heard perfectly though the wall.

~*with Yamamoto*~

Lal and Yamamoto were trying to get the wall door open but it seemed to be impossible, everything that they did was not working. Soon they both heard the screams coming from the fifteen year olds mouth and then tried to redouble their efforts.

After about five minutes the screaming had yet to stop and both Yamamoto and Lal were panting but were still unable to get the door open. Yamamoto growled in frustration and was about to attack again when he heard his nickname being called. "Yakyuu baka" he turned and was glad to see Gokudera and Ryohei, who was on Gokudera's shoulders for support, move as fast as they could toward them.

When Gokudera got there he could hear the screams and looked at Yamamoto who had a slight guilty look to his face. "Sorry Gokudera but I haven't been able to get it open" he said.

Gokudera looked at him dumb founded. "The Jyuudaime is in there and you haven't been able to get it!" he yelled at the rain guardian, then punched him in the face. "Back up" Gokudera growled as took out a lot of dynamite and soon placed it in front of the wall. After he saw that there as an adequate amount he added some fuse line and then moved back a good distance before he lit it and then turned to the others. "If I were you I would cover my ears" he said as he did what he had just suggested.

Everyone soon did the same; about five seconds later there was the sound of a large explosion that seemed to rock the whole base. When everyone looked back at the wall they saw that it was blown to smithereens and the screaming had stopped. Everyone turned to each other and nodded before they went into the broken wall.

When they entered the holding area they were not prepared for what they saw. Tsuna was still bound in the same position with his arms above his head but his eyes looked dull and lifeless.

His torso was even bloodier and was covered in bruises some a couple days old while others were a lot fresher, five minutes ago fresher. Blood dribbled down his chin and then dripped off on to a pool that was small but still made a little pluck sound when it hit. Gokudera and Yamamoto both about to cry his name out but stopped when they heard laughing coming from behind their boss.

Atsushi walked out from his hiding spot behind the brunet and smacked the young boss's ribs causing the intended victim to whimper but nothing else. Frowning slightly at the reaction he got he pulled his fist back and punched Tsuna's stomach causing Tsuna's eyes to widen and gasp then threw up what little was in his stomach and then coughed up blood.

Atsushi happy with the reaction he got that time pulled his fist back which was keeping the boss balanced and let the boys weight to be on his wrists again but that didn't last long as the rope holding him snapped and he crumpled to the floor with a low moan.

"TSUNA" Yelled Yamamoto as he tried to rush over to his friend's side but was stopped by Atsushi who had a large smirk on his face. "Oh, you aint getten the birdie today" said Atsushi as he took out his sword and moved it so that it was against Tsuna's neck. "Now I want all of ya to drop your Box weapons, weapons, and rings dat you all 'ave" said Atsushi with a smile thinking he won.

Everyone froze when they saw the sword being held at Tsuna's neck and then paused thinking that there might be a way to do this without disarming themselves. Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera instantly getting an idea. For a split second their eyes met and they understood what the other was going to do. Yamamoto took _Shigure Kintoki _off his back and then began to drop it, but before it hit the floor he moved his foot back and kicked the blade. _Shigure Souen Style Third offensive form: Totsuzen nodosha ori, _Atsushi was surprised by the attack that he moved away from Tsuna just in time to see Gokudera shoot him with his flame arrow.

"Now get Tsuna out of here we'll hold him off as long as we can" cried Yamamoto as he grabbed his sword. Lal looked at the two in slight hesitation knowing that they can't take on the white spell all by themselves. Though soon remembered their back up plan and nodded to Yamamoto and rushed over to the boss. "Sawada whatever you do don't go to sleep" she said as she looked over the extent of his injures and soon found the most severe and grabbed her cloak and ripped off a large chunk and wrapped it around Tsuna's stomach. Then opened Zamusa and placed Tsuna on the back of the giant centipede and then started to rush out of the room with Ryohei limping as fast as he could to keep up.

When they got a good distance away Lal slowed down a little to a brisk walk and then reached up for her communicating ear piece and pressed the button. "Reborn we got Sawada but Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed behind to stop the white spell we need Hibari fast" she called.

On the other line Reborn gave a small smirk. "Don't worry Lal we already sent him out fifteen minutes ago so he should be there soon. Lal gave a small smirk; it was just like Reborn to send in help before it was asked for. She then looked back at Ryohei and looked him over for major injuries, without finding any except for a sprained ankle. "Sasagawa, can you heal Sawada a little?" she asked knowing that Tsuna might not make it to the base due to shock. Ryohei looked over Tsuna's body quickly before looking back at Lal. "I'll do what I can so that he can be moved to the extreme" said Ryohei without shouting for once.

~*Back with Yamamoto*~

For a split second Yamamoto now thought that splitting up in to two groups might not have been the best idea, as he again charged at the Atsushi who blocked his attack with a quick swipe of his blade. This caused Yamamoto to become unbalanced and Atsushi took this time to attack. Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw that he didn't have enough time to block and closed his eyes waiting for the end, but it didn't come. "Oi! Yakyuu baka are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me" yelled Gokudera.

Yamamoto opened his eyes to see that one of the shields form Gokudera's CAI system. Smiling at his friend Yamamoto nodded before lighting his ring and plunging it into his box weapon. Soon seeing the familiar swallow circle above him his eyes go fierce as he charged to attack. _'Last time I wasn't ready for you, but this time I will protect what is precious to me'_ thought Yamamoto as he got in to a familiar stance behind the swallow. _Shigure Souen Ryo tenth form: Scontro di Rodine_Yamamoto charged at Atsushi who didn't seem worried about the attack.

Smirking Atsushi lit his ring and plunged it into a box that was on his hip releasing a large gray animal with long horns. "_Oryx Del Sereno" _said Atsushi with a large creepy smirk as Yamamoto's attack hit the large animal who had lowered its head and batted off the attack like it was nothing. The Oryx pawed the ground as it shook itself before lowering its head again and charged at Yamamoto with its horns pointed at the teen.

Yamamoto quickly brought up his sword to block as the animal horns from clashed into him, not expecting the sudden weight behind the attack he was sent flying into the wall where he crashed and coughed up blood. "Damn it" he said as he took _Shigure _and dug it into the ground and looked up at the white spell who was now fighting Gokudera. The Oryx looked at the rain guardian and lowered its head again then charged. Yamamoto saw this and just as the animal was about to collide with him, he dove out of the way allowing the animal to slam its head into the wall and getting itself stuck.

Sighing a little in relief he looked up and saw Gokudera quickly call one of his shields to block Atsushi's slashes. Yamamoto got up but winced as he felt pain erupt through his stomach and right side. Clutching it he looked down and saw that blood was starting to seep though his shirt. 'A_nd this is the worst time for this to happen_' thought Yamamoto. Looking up again he saw that Gokudera was still getting pushed farther and farther back with no real room to attack. Yamamoto then heard a crumbling noise and looked over at the Oryx and saw that it freed itself from the wall.

His eyes opened wider as he saw that animal lower its head again and charge at the teen. '_Damn, I can't dodge this_' Yamamoto thought himself as he closed his eyes and braced for the attack what was shore to come.

After about a minute of feeling nothing he opened his eyes to see a purple spiky ball hitting the Oryx in the head stopping the animal from its continued charge. Soon the purple spike ball started to change and surround the Oryx until it was completely covered and a loud animalistic scream was heard. On part of the sphere there was a small hedge hog that gave a soft _Kyu_ sound as called its master saying that the job was done. Soon a little yellow bird flew in to the room circling the area then fluttered down to the spiky ball and landed on the spikes. After a moment it preened one of its feathers before it called out in a high voice, "Hibari, Hibari" then took off again to land on the cloud guardians head."Herbivore you should be thankful that I don't bite you to death" said the cloud guardian.

Turning Yamamoto saw Hibari walked down the walk way from the blasted door fishing through his pocket as the ring he was currently warring shattered on his middle finger. "Ha ha Hibari, you seem to show up right at the times that we need you most" said Yamamoto wincing at he agitated his side with this laughter. Hibari looked down at Yamamoto and scuffed before turning to the fight with Atsushi and Gokudera, who was shoved against a wall and barely dodged the sword attack that come dangerously close to his head."You herbivores need to stick more to your own kind when it comes to someone who is slightly sharper fangs" said Hibari as he took out his tonfas and rushed at the white spell.

Atsushi looked up just in the nick of time as he saw a metal tonfa aim for his face. Quickly ignoring the silver haired boy for the attack he blocked it with his sword. Grunting by the sudden force of the attack, Atsushi moved his sword around blocking the attacks along with dodging the ones that got through his guard. After about five minutes of this both the sun and cloud flame users jumped back to get some room.

Atsushi panted a little as he wiped his sweat from his brow then got ready for another attack. Hibari looked at his white spell opponent and smirked. Securing his tonfa's in both hands he lit them in his cloud flame before charging at the other. Atsushi now preparing for this attack also charged. When the two men from the current time clashed it was a blur of yellow and purple.

Yamamoto stood in the background completely amazed as he observed the fight. Though his thoughts were brought back as he remembered Gokudera who was a lot closer to fighting then he himself was. Taking this chance as the white spell was busy with Hibari; Yamamoto inched his way over to the panting storm guardian and then helped the other over to where he originally was.

When they got back to where Yamamoto had started the looked and saw that the two fighters had yet again separated reviling that they both did not leave the battle unscathed.

Hibari was panting lightly as he had some scratches that covered his face, along with some more that covered his arms and chest. Atsushi was not so lucky, one of his arms dangled weakly at his side and looked like it was broken, along with a broken jaw from a hit from Hibari's tonfas. Both men gave wild smirks before they charged again.

~*With Lal*~

Lal rushed down the hall with Ryohei and Tsuna. Ryohei had healed his ankle enough so that he wouldn't be slowed in his running, though is main focus of healing was Tsuna. Who was looking a little better as some of the cuts where healed and his color came back a little but he was still out and gave a moan of pain every once in a while as the cloud centipede jostled him a little.

"Lal we have enemies right behind us, how much farther is the exit" called Ryohei how had looked behind him and saw about 30 black spell soldiers behind him. Lal cursed under her breath as she tried to think of a plan. When they rounded a corner she saw that the exit was only about a hundred feet away. She knew that once they got to it that they would be safe.

Though it seemed that luck wasn't on their side as a large earthquake started to shake the underground base causing both Lal and Ryohei to lose their balance and fall on the floor. The black spell people behind them were not fairing as well as they were being shaken like rag dolls.

Once the shaking stopped everyone looked around and saw that there were cracks that appeared on the ceiling and walls another shake caused those cracks to turn in to rubble that started to fall on the people below. Lal seeing this didn't give it a chance and yanked the sun guardian out of the way of some debris fell where he was not even a second ago. "Don't stand around your Idiot we have to get out of here!" yelled Lal as she haled ass down the hall more debris from the ceiling fell causing the separation of the black spell and Lal and Ryohei. Running farther down the hall they could see the exit coming closer making the two run faster. It after what seemed like an eternity they rushed through the door out of the base. Unfortunately they were not out of the woods yet, standing in front of them was none other the Irie.

Lal seeing the man before Ryohei held up her arm stopping him from dashing head on into the enemy. Irie looked at both of the intruders then saw the cloud centipede holding Tsuna. His eyes drifted back to the two seeing their anxiety on his appearance, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Don't worry I'm on your side" he said as his posture relaxed.

Lal gave him a glare not trusting him for a second. "and what makes you think that just saying that will let us believe you?" she asked. Irie expecting this had already thought of the answer that would help him convey that he was on the Vongola side. "well I was the one that allowed security to slip a little so that you four could come in and rescue Vongola, plus it was me that set the earthquake off in the base allowing you three to escape" said Irie as he resisted the urge to hold his stomach.

Lal looked at the red haired man with calculating eyes then moved her hand up to the communicator. "Reborn are you getting this?" she asked. The sun Arcobaleno thought for a second before he replied. "bring him with you but keep him under strict surveillance, when he gets to the base bring him to the interrogation room, I want a chat with him" said Reborn. Lal ended the communication with the sun Arcobaleno then turned to Irie. "Your coming with use but…" she trailed off as she walked over to Ryohei and whispered something to him. He nodded then lit his sun ring and plunged it in to the box and Kangaryu came out in all his sunny glory. "you're going to be between him" she pointed to Ryohei, "and him" she said now pointing to the box weapon.

Irie nodded before he saw that the kangaroo took the lead then him and following Ryohei, Lal had taken Tsuna and put her on his back and called her box weapon back so that when they were walking in public people don't freak out.

~*With Yamamoto before the earthquake*~

Both Hibari and Atsushi clashed again throwing whatever they could at each other. When the separated Hibari took out his cloud hedgehog box and plunged his lit ring in to his ejecting the little spiky mammal toward the sun swords men. But before the little hedgehog hit the swordsman the ground in the base started to shake. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other as they saw room instantly collapse "Hibari let's get out of here" yelled Yamamoto as he dodged a large rock that dropped to the right of him.

Hibari growled as he recalled his two hedgehogs and left the sun swordsmen to fend for himself. The three rushed through corridor and into to the hall which seemed a little more stable then the previous room, though they could see the cracks in the ceiling. "This doesn't look good" said Gokudera as he looked at the cracks on the walls. "Well let's not stick around to see what happens" said Yamamoto as he was about to take a step Hibari quickly walked past them glaring at both of them. Yamamoto a little surprised at this quickly jogged up to the older prefect and asked what was wrong. "You herbivores got in the middle of my fight, next time I will bite you to death" said Hibari as he continued walking.

After Hibari took his third step the aftershock hit causing the seeming less hall to turn into a raging obstacle course of falling building material. "Shit we need to get out of here!" yelled Gokudera as he took out some of his dynamite and threw it at the falling rocks in their way. Unfortunately when he threw said dynamite and they exploded it cause the ceiling to start caving in more. Gokudera cursed when he saw this and started to run down the hall avoiding the falling rocks as best he could

Yamamoto and Hibari were fairing a little better with the collapsing debris, using their weapons to either smash the rock away or slice them into little itty-bitty pieces. While they ran they could hear yelling from down the corridor a little ways. When they rounded the corner they saw about ten black spell soldiers trying desperately to dig in to the rocks ahead of them franticly searching. The three Vongola looked a little confused until they noticed that they shaking had stopped and that there was a small amount of blood that was starting to pool under some of the rocks.

One of the black spell soldiers happened to turn around to see the three guardians of Vongola standing there. His eyes got wide as he tapped his partners shoulder and pointed to the three then muttered something to him. His partner shook his head then looked at the large amount of rocks that were apparently blocking their path. The first black spell soon stood up to his full height which towered over all of them and then took out a spear and pointed it at them.

"Under Lord Byakuran's orders we are to capture the Vongola guardians and bring them to him immediately."

T.B.C.

* * *

There i'll leave it at that. Now on to my wonderful comments from you viewers XD.

SakuraHaruno9: well now you can stop fantasizing in your corner about this chapter since it's out now. Hope you like it and continue your reviewing. XD SakuraHaruno9: I know it's being slow but hay at least they got him out of the base and now are one step closer to Yamamoto confessing and getting Tsuna but you're going to have to wait a little longer on that sorry. Anongirl: you may find that my using Japanese is annoying but there are a lot of fanfictions of KHR that use both Italian and Japanese really it could always be worse but thanks for the reviews.

Wow that's it… I need more people to review… Sorry for the late update I just had to get finals done with College and all that TT^TT. But hay I passed all my classes and now I might be able to update more often and get this story done and you people be happy and cheer and make wonderful monuments to me. Lol JK I don't mean that I'm good with just a simple review… though the next chapter might be the last… I don't know let me know what you think.

Wolfer Out~


	5. Getting Out

_~*lest time*~_

_One of the black spell soldiers happened to turn around to see the three guardians of Vongola standing there. His eyes got wide as he tapped his partners shoulder and pointed to the three then muttered something to him. His partner shook his head then looked at the large amount of rocks that were apparently blocking their path. The first black spell soon stood up to his full height which towered over all of them and then took out a spear and pointed it at them. _

"_Under Lord Byakuran's orders we are to capture the Vongola guardians and bring them to him immediately."_

_~*End*~_

* * *

Hibari smirked as he watched the herbivore before them speak. "And if we don't comply, herbivore?" asked Hibari as he took out his tonfas and prepared for an attack. The black spell looked at the three guardians before he moved his spear away Yamamoto and Gokudera. "You are the Vongola cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya, the strongest of the Vongola guardians. My name is Ryuji and I'll be your opponent" said Ryuji as he watched Hibari with a carefully trained eye. Hibari smirked as he charged at Ryuji with his tonfas covered in his cloud flame, Ryuji smirked as Hibari got closer and took his spear and moved it in a thrusting position, waiting until Hibari was in his own attack range which is a hell of a lot shorter then a spears Ryuji let loose his thrust which caught Hibari off guard as the spear impaled his left side.

Wide eyed Hibari looked at the black spell, who smirked and then let his flame surround the weapon. Lightning flame came crackling around the weapon causing Hibari's body to go ridged and drop his weapons. "Hibari!" yelled both Yamamoto and Gokudera as they watched the cloud guardian almost go limp. Watching closely both the storm and rain looked at Ryuji with a deadly glare. Ryuji took his time seeing that Hibari was no long able to really fight, flung the man off his spear and hit a wall where Hibari gave a small grunt and slid down to a sitting position where he quickly as he could, which want slower then normal, took off his suit jacket and press the cloth to his injuries to stop the bleeding.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the lightning spears men as they tried to think of a plan. Ryuji smirked as he watched the two teens, Yamamoto taking out Shigure, and Gokudera taking out his CAI system. Chuckling to himself as he got into a different stance, his knees where bent with his left leg and moved it closer to the two guardians his spear was diagonal to his body with the tip pointing at the ground.

Both guardians were stuck; they didn't really know what to do. Gokudera knew that they had multiple disadvantages. One was that they were up against a spear, making Yamamoto's sword not the best weapon. Next was that Hibari was down and losing a lot of blood as they spoke. The third was Gokudera couldn't use his dynamite as it might cause another cave in to happen. 'Wait that is' thought Gokudera as he moved over to Yamamoto and whispered his plan, Yamamoto looked at Gokudera as if he was either crazy or a genius then nodded hesitantly. Yamamoto moved so that he stood in front of the spear wielder and took up one of the many stances of Shigure Souen ryuu. Taking his rain ring he released the little rain swallow that circled around him before moving toward the ceiling. Ryuji smirked as he watched the little bird with some interest before he looked toward the swordsman.

"You know though out History every warrior knows that the spear beats the sword*, only in very rare cases does the sword beat the spear, today will not be one of those days" said Ryuji as he electrified his spear and then attacked. Moving his spear from its downward diagonal position to a more flipped so that it would catch Yamamoto's blade with surprising speed and flip out of his hands. Yamamoto was left wide open and shocked as he not expecting an attack like that. Ryuji grind madly as he then went into another thrusting stance and charged his spear at Yamamoto. Yamamoto only smirked at he barely moved out of the way of the spear only to have it slice though his clothing.

Ryuji was stunned, no one had dodged his thrust before, and not even the famed Hibari Kyoya had been able to dodge it. Yamamoto chuckled at the shocked expression on his face, "how" was all he said before Ryuji's face turned in to furry. "I've seen enough fast balls when I played baseball to see where your spear was going to go, as for how I dodged it" he then pointed up at the little bird that was circling both of them over head. "I had him give off a small amount of rain flame so that your spear would be little bit slower" Yamamoto explained with a small chuckle.

Ryuji growled as he got ready to attack again, while Yamamoto got into his own stance until he heard, "Yakyuu-Baka" hearing his queue Yamamoto turned and ran where he heard Gokudera yell. Ryuji looked confused at the teen as he ran and soon tried to follow him but was stopped by Gokudera shooting a Flame Arrow at him. Ryuji growled as he jumped back then realized that something was wrong. Looking up he saw that there were dynamite flying toward him.

Having no real way of getting rid of them he braced himself as they exploded in front of him causing him to be pushed back and some of the ceiling to cave in. '_So that's their plan'_ thought Ryuji as he took his spear and thrusted the back end of it to one of the falling pieces turning it into a projectile. Yamamoto stood in front of Gokudera as he moved Hibari, who was now moving the older prefect on his shoulder so he could also reach his shields so he could deflect other incoming projectiles that Ryuji might throw.

"How much long do we have" asked Yamamoto as he sliced a large chunk of debris. "About another minute but we need to get this bastard back about another five feet so he will be caught but I can't get close to him with my dynamite, then all of us well be trapped" said Gokudera.

"Why not shoot him with another flame arrow?"

"Because he already… baseball idiot sometimes you can be pretty smart" said Gokudera. Yamamoto gave the other a confused look as Gokudera lit one of his other rings bringing out his cloud flame in plunged it into a specific box, it opened and Gokudera quickly grabbed the object before anyone could get a good look at it and placed it in to the launcher. Quickly taking aim at Ryuji he released the bullet letting the one strait line bullet start to branch out making it hard do dodge.

Ryuji shocked at this quickly took his spear and blocked three of the bullets that were aimed at his body. The attack was strong that it was starting to push him back. After being pushed a couple of feet he ducked under the three bullet segments so that he could block the fragment that was aiming at his thigh. Seeing that he was lower to the ground he took one of his hands away from the spear and grabbed a small rock an threw it at Gokudera which caused him to dodge it and releasing Ryuji from the on slot from the cloud storm bullets.

Smirking Ryuji took a step forward but soon saw Gokudera grinning causing Ryuji to look confused. Gokudera only pointed upward where Ryuji looked and saw about two dozen sticks of dynamite stick to the ceiling, their fuses less than a quarter of an inch to go. Ryuji's eyes widened as he saw that there was no time left and sighed taking his spear he moved it so that it could be prepared to be thrown. Taking aim at Yamamoto, Ryuji released the spear at the instant the bombs went off. The ceiling around Ryuji collapsed on top of him and the other black spell people that were left.

Yamamoto was shocked as the spear come closer to him. Quickly holding his sword up he moved the tip so that it was parallel to the shaft, as soon as he felt the tip of the spear hit his sword Yamamoto moved the blade so that the spear would follow the sword away from its intended target and to a new one, the wall behind Yamamoto. Sighing Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera and Hibari and nodded at the two as they got up Hibari's arm over Gokudera's shoulder making the older man use him as a crutch though he really didn't want to. Upon coming closer Yamamoto could hear the older prefect growling under his breath as he was close to others and could do nothing to "punish" them for getting close. Yamamoto chuckled as he walked behind the cloud guardian and lifted his other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder to help level the other better making the older prefect growl louder.

"When we get back I'll bite you to death" said Hibari as they walked down the hall looking for another path.

~*With Lal*~

Both Lal and Ryohei paused when they heard a loud explosion coming from the Millefiore base. They both looked back and saw smoke coming from the entrance that they had left. "Think it was the others" asked Ryohei as he looked at Lal, concern showing on his face. "We have to believe that they can make it out alright and meet up with us at the base" she said as she then nodded for the boxer to start moving again. Nodding Ryohei started to walk around in Namimori forest until they got to one of the entrances to the base and quickly looked around, deeming it clear he opened the door and held it open for Garyu, Irie, Lal, and Tsuna who was still on her back. "Sasagawa take him to interrogation I'll take Sawada to the medical bay" said Lal as she rushed toward her destination. Ryohei didn't even get a chance to reply as he watched her leave, and then sighed softly, "all right lets go" he said as he took the lead and his box weapon followed behind their guest.

Lal rushed into the medical bay and gently laid Tsuna down on the medical bed. He gave a whimper when he felt the loss of heat. Lal's eyes softened when she saw how pitiful he looked with dark bruises on both of his sides of his chest that were a dark blue color. She was thankful though that Ryohei did heal some of his injuries but one thing was for shore, they did not know how injured he was mentally. Though he had been captured for only a couple days those few days could be enough to cause the young Vongola to be scared for life. Sighing she looked at Tsuna and gently touched his face which made him whimper and try to move out of her reach. Even unconscious he still suffering.

Pulling her hand away she nodded to herself and soon got to work of trying to clean the teen up as best she could so she could get a better idea of his injuries that Ryohei might have missed because of the dirt. Taking a large bowl that she found in a cabinet and filled it with warm water, then found some soft clothes she walked over to heir and dipped the first cloth in the water and took it out and wrung it out of the access water then gently places it on his cheek and softly began to stroke the cheek and watched as the skin began to show underneath.

After the she was shore that one spot was as clean she moved on so that slowly his skin was becoming cleaner and cleaner with each stroke. After she was shore that his mouth and nose were clean she took and oxygen mask placed it on his face and saw his slight labored breath become more regular. Taking the now dirty black cloth away from his face she took the bowl and emptied out the dirty water and filled it with slightly warmer water and moved back to his side. She was about to put the cloth in to the bowl again when the door opened and reviled Reborn.

"How is he?" asked the infant hitman. "He's in stable condition with some deep bruising on his side where the white spell punched him and broke his ribs. Along with a large bruise that will most likely appear on his stomach were the white spell punched him but other than that I was going to clean him up so I could see any other injuries." She said as her eyes left Reborn's and moved back to a sleeping Tsuna. Reborn nodded "I think all injuries that he has now the most dangerous will most likely be how mental stable he is when he comes to, but at the moment I need you in interrogation with me as we go and question Irie Shoichi" said Reborn as he too looked at his student. Lal slowly nodded as she got up from where she sat and followed the sun Arcobaleno down the hall making a couple of turns before they reached the interrogation rooms. They both walked in and saw Irie sitting in a chair, his arms where bound behind his back to the chair so he was sitting up straight. The dimed but they could still feel the heat coming off of them making everyone start to sweat as soon as they walked into the room. On the far side of the room was Ryohei with his arms crossed and his suite jacket off and over his crossed arms and standing over in a corner. Reborn turned to him and nodded; he nodded back and left the room. Reborn turned back to Irie gave him a blank look.

"Ok now let's get started" he said as he walked over toward the table and jumped on it.

~*with Yamamoto*~

The three guardians had been lucky and found another route out of the Millefiore base and were now walking out in the open forest. They stopped in a nearby clearing so that wounds could be treated to better then they were in the base were the lighting was poor. The first that was tended to was Hibari as he slowly removed his suit jacket that was now ruined with blood from the spear wound on his side. Looking at it now they all saw that it was a clean thrust but missed all of his internal organs. The only problem is still the bleeding that was still coming from the wound.

Next was Yamamoto who had his stomach wound that was slightly bleeding and some bruises that he got from the Oryx. They least injured out of the three was Gokudera who had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious.

"We should hurry to the base so that we can get you treated" said Yamamoto as he looked over at Hibari who gave him a glare. "I don't remember letting you give me orders herbivore" he said with a growl. "Look we don't have time for your pride now Hibari you need to suck it up and let us help you or you will most likely die from blood loss and I think that would be a pretty pitiful way to go" said Yamamoto losing his temper a little at the cloud guardian. Both Gokudera and Hibari looked at Yamamoto as he huffed a little and then walked over to the other injured guardian helped him up and began to walk toward their base.

It took them about three hours to walk the distance to the base. By the time they got there all three of them were tired and sweaty. "We should get to the infirmary and take care of our wounds" said Yamamoto as he started to move forward, both Gokudera and Hibari didn't say anything to the baseball player. When they got to the infirmary they saw that Bianchi was there tending to Tsuna who was a lot cleaner from the last time they saw him. "Tsuna/Jyuudaime!" called both Yamamoto and Gokudera as they rushed over to their friend. Tsuna was still sleeping in the bed and was now covered by a sheet so that most of his injures were covered.

"How is the Jyuudaime?" asked Gokudera as he turned to his sister. Unfortunately for him she was not warring her goggles and he proceeded to foam at the mouth and fall on the ground knocked out. "Oh dear now we have Hayato to take care of as well" said Bianchi as she took her brother and laid him on another bed near Tsuna's. "Ah Bianchi can you help us with our injuries as well?" asked Yamamoto as he remembered his and Hibari's injuries. The poison scorpion sighed and nodded as she went and got some gauze and then turned to where Yamamoto was and started to bandage him up then turned to help Hibari but he was gone.

~*With Lal*~

The interrogation was starting to go into its fourth hour when they heard a knock at the door. Reborn frowned as he walked over to the door and quickly left so that he could talk to whoever it was on the other side. Lal looked at where Irie was and was again going to start the round of questions that had been repeated over since the beginning.

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm a double agent for Vongola."

"Do you have any proof?"

"There were only two people that knew about me, Tsunayoshi from this era and Hibari Kyoya"

"How do we know you're the person you say you are?"

"You can ask any mist illusionist to see if there are mist flames in this room"

"How did you get in contact with Tsunayoshi?"

"I contacted him through encrypted emails and video messages that would erase from the Millefiore server as soon as they were sent making them untraceable. "

Lal sighed as these were the same answers that Irie had been giving them since the beginning. A click sound was heard and she turned her head and saw Reborn walking into the room with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hibari and the others are back and just confirmed what has been said in this room" said Reborn. Irie seemed to give a sigh of relief as he heard Reborn say this. "But this does not mean that he can be trusted he is to be locked in his room on a 24 hour watch if he is to leave the room he is to escorted by a guardian from this era or by Lal or myself is that clear?" asked Reborn directing the statement more to Ryohei and Lal. They both nodded in understanding before Ryohei moved forward and took Irie by the arm gently and lead him to one of the rooms where there was a surveillance system installed inside.

Lal let out a sigh as she turned to the small hitman, "Do you think that this is the best action that we can take?" she asked. Reborn seemed to look at her then began to walk away, "the truth Lal is I don't know" he said leaving her in slight shock.

~*in the infirmary*~

Yamamoto sighed as he looked over at the bed reddened teen standing up and walking over to the bed he looked at Tsuna as the other just slept like there was no care in the world. Yamamoto kept staring at his boss until he heard the door open and looked over his shoulder and say Reborn.

"Hay kid" said Yamamoto with a sad smile.

"It's not your fault Yamamoto you had no way for preventing this"

"You say that but I still can't help but think 'if only I was stronger'"

"You got him back, that's all that matters"

"At a price he is worse off now than before he got captured"

"But he is alive and wounds can heal they only take time"

"But still some things can never be the same"

Reborn looked at the baseball player as the other had a small sad smile on his face. Frowning himself he jumped up onto the bed before he jumped again and slapped Yamamoto on the cheek. Yamamoto surprised by the slap looked over at the arcobaleno as he moved his hand up to gently touch the area that the infant hit. "If Tsuna heard you talk like that he would get sad and tell you that it's not your fault" said Reborn in a surprisingly soft voice, he then got up and left the room leaving Yamamoto to his thoughts.

* * *

Days had gone by and Tsuna was making a slow recovery. Everyday Ryohei would come in and heal whatever he saw speeding up the healing time for the little Vongola, though he was still unconscious. Yamamoto stayed by his side again like the last time and took care of his smaller friend. Smiling to himself as he remembered sometimes with the little brunet some happy some sad. Like when he tried to commit suicide, or when he was attacked by Lancia. Though that happy outweighed the bad from when everyone tried to teach the little brunet how to swim, and going to the zoo, as well as the little snowball game during the winter. Yamamoto chuckled as he remembered how he got stuck in the giant snowball with Dino. He chuckled at some of the easy training sessions that he had with the bat katana. Looking up at the clock in the infirmary he saw that it was almost two in the morning and sighed as he got up from his seat and stretched his stiff body. Moving over to the other infirmary bed that he had been sleeping on sense they all got back he laid down and promptly went to sleep.

~*a couple hours later*~

Yamamoto woke up with a start as he stared at the ceiling of the infirmary thinking what the reason he was awake was. Turning to his side he got comfortable again and began to close his eyes when he heard it, a soft whimper coming from Tsuna's bed. Quickly getting up he walked over to where Tsuna was and saw that the others face was sweating and he was trembling. He gave another whimper as he shook his head and he frowned. Suddenly Tsuna's eyes shot open with a gasp and he bolted upright. Which turned out to be not the best idea when you have broken ribs, his eyes closed as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small whimper of pain as he slowly removed his arms to look at his body in the bad light.

"Tsuna" said Yamamoto softly as he saw the brunet turn his head instantly toward the baseball player.

"Yamamoto where are we?"

"We're at the base your safe now"

"H-how long was I captured for?"

"About, a week"

Tsuna became silent as his head was down in though. "Yamamoto can you turn on the lights I want to see my wounds" he said. Yamamoto didn't say anything as he walked over to the light switch and flicked it to its 'On' position and the lights blared on momentarily blinding both occupants.

Once Tsuna's eyes were adjusted to the light he looked down at himself and saw his stomach was covered with a large bruise which started at the middle of his stomach and extended to the side of his ribs. Looking down at his arms he could still see the bruises from where the ropes cut into his skin. Licking his lips he could feel with his tongue how chapped they where along with some scabbed from where he ether bit himself or he was punched in the face and his teeth cut his lip. Looking down at his legs he saw that his knees were covered in bruises and cuts but other than that they were fine.

After checking himself over Tsuna gave a sigh as he looked at the baseball player. "Thank you Yamamoto, for coming after me and helping with my rescue" said Tsuna. Yamamoto stared at the brunet in shock, then sadness. "You shouldn't be thanking me, when I was the one that let you get away." Tsuna frowned when he heard this response. "The rain, _to become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away. _You should not be sad because of a simple mistake, everyone makes them. Instead you should try and cheer up the others that might feel down about things instead of yourself" said Tsuna with a soft smile as he looked at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was shocked, then began to chuckle. "Tsuna sometimes I think that you have better qualities for being part of the rain instead of me" said Yamamoto softly. "Stop it, Yamamoto you shouldn't beat yourself up over something you had no control over. You tried your best and that is what matters here" said Tsuna as he raised his hand and gently patted Yamamoto's head in the same manner that the baseball player would for him.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a large smile. "Your right Tsuna I'm sorry" he said as he hugged the other teen gently.

Tsuna soon leaned back away from the baseball player and then looked at him with serious eyes. "What happened to the white spell?" asked the brunet. "We don't know there was a cave in at the base and we barely made it out but the white spell was caught up in the debris.

~*in the ruined Millefiore base*~

The room was dark and almost silent; the only sound was a single water pipe dripping on some rocks that were slowly rising from the rubble. After about a minute a hand shot up and moved around until it reached the end of a large chunk of rock where it grabbed it and pulled so that the rest of the body would be pulled out of the hole. Finally the form of Atsushi could be seen. His body was torn and bleeding but a faint glow of sun flame surrounded his body slowly stopping the bleeding and healing the cuts and broken bones.

Slowly he pulled the rest of his body out of the almost prison before he stood up on the pile of rubble. He looked around and saw no one but he seemed to have a crazy glint in his eye and softly began to chuckle which soon grew in to mad laughter as he threw his head back and continued to laugh at what seemed hilarious to him.

For a moment he stopped and started to slowly walk away from the small rubble hill a soft chuckle given every now and then. "Look out little birdie the cat still wants to play."

TBC

* * *

There OMG im done with the fifth chapter *goes and dies* im sooooooo happy that I was able to write this before comic con and summer ended for me cause next month its back to school…. Anyway thank you to all my readers who have faved this story and put it on their story alert lists… I know I do that a lot too. But still im rambling and its hot but hay its summer and for once im not sunburned XD. Ok now on with my wonderful review answer credit thingy that I do XD.

mamitsu27: whaaaaaa thank you for the compliment I hope that this chapter has lived up to the continued greatness of this story and I hope there is more dialog for you in this chapter for your taste im still trying to work on that some more I think next chapter there will be even more cause there will be some lovey stuff in it =D.

SakuraHaruno9: im glad you liked the last chapter and yup Tsuna is finally out but there is still danger lurking around the corner so hope you like this one as much as the last.

xXDante-kunXx: ha ha not quite, but still there was some fluff very little but next chap there will be I promise I just have to get the right moment/ mood I guess but thanks for the congratz it was difficult but ill try to update from this chapter as soon as possible before I go back to school I hope cant make any promises but thanks for your continues reviews.

To all you people that read this I hope you all read and REVIEW so I know im doing a good job and I get to hear your ideas XD. Well until next time.

Wolfer Out (^w^)


	6. Confesions, Recovery, and Training

_~*last time*~_

_Slowly he pulled the rest of his body out of the almost prison before he stood up on the pile of rubble. He looked around and saw no one but he seemed to have a crazy glint in his eye and softly began to chuckle which soon grew in to mad laughter as he threw his head back and continued to laugh at what seemed hilarious to him. _

_For a moment he stopped and started to slowly walk away from the small rubble hill a soft chuckle given every now and then. "Look out little birdie, the cat still wants to play."_

_~*end*~_

The night was cold and foggy as a single person walked down the streets of Namimori. The person was limping badly and holding its arms as it went. Some people that were out partying that night noticed the injured person and began to walk toward it. "Hay, are you ok?" asked the person noticed that it was a man in a tattered white uniform that was stained red in some places. "Damn man your fucked up, you need a hospital like now" said the person as he started to walk away stumbling a little as the alcohol he consumed earlier started to sink farther into his system. The injured man looked at the staggering pedestrian and gave a large smirk as he took out a gun and aimed at the pedestrian's head and pulled the trigger. The pedestrian didn't make it back to his partner who was waiting around the corner. When she heard the shot she come quickly around and into view, seeing her partner on the ground she screamed but it didn't last long as another shot rang out silencing her.

The person, Atsushi smirked as he limped away again satisfied with his work and walked farther into the cold night.

~*Vongola*~

A week had passed since Tsuna was rescued and he was recovering fast with the help of his daily dose of Sun flames courtesy of Ryohei. In that time he has been spending it with Yamamoto who was now completely healed from his injuries.

Yamamoto stayed with Tsuna as much as he could, smiling and laughing at with the teen. Though when he was alone he would have a look that showed he was deep in thought and sometimes a light blush would appear on his face.

On the eighth day Yamamoto walk into the infirmary just as Ryohei was finishing up Tsuna healing. "Well Sawada I don't think you will EXTREMELY need me anymore. Your body is all healed except for the small cracks on your ribs TO THE EXTREME!" shouted the boxer. Tsuna smiled at his sun guardian "Thank you onii-san I don't know what I would have done without you" said Tsuna. Ryohei gave a smile as he left the room as Yamamoto entered. "Yo Tsuna" said the base ball player with a wide smile. "Hi Yamamoto" said Tsuna with a smile as well.

"Ah Tsuna I wanted to ask, are you well enough to go on a small trip?" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at him with a curious look then nodded. "Ok, hold on and I'll get you some clothing" Yamamoto said as he rushed out the door and down the hall.

After a few minutes the rain guardian came back with orange hoody and black pants. Smiling Tsuna nodded his thanks before he changed into the clothing that was given to him. After Tsuna was done Yamamoto lead the way out of the infirmary and down the hall.

Soon Tsuna saw that they were outside walking down toward Namimori shrine. When they got there Yamamoto stopped and turned to the brunet. "Tsuna, I, ah… have something to tell you" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tsuna tilted his head to the side a little as he looked at the taller teen "what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Yamamoto blushed as he saw the cute look Tsuna was giving him. "Ah, w-well you see, Tsuna I-I've come to like you" said Yamamoto in full blush. "Yamamoto I already like you I mean we wouldn't be friends if I didn't like you" said Tsuna with a smile misunderstanding what Yamamoto was trying hard to say. "No, Tsuna that's not what I meant… ah how about I just show you" he said as he leaned forward and kissed the small brunet.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt the slightly chapped lips of Yamamoto's on his. Tsuna's mind went blank as he just stared at the teen in front of him. Yamamoto soon pulled back and looked at the other to see his wide eyed expression before back up a little. "Ah sorry Tsuna I probably shouldn't have sprang that on you like that, ah why don't we forget this ever happened." Said Yamamoto with a smile but it was fake even he himself knew that.

"Yamamoto" came Tsuna's voice softly as Yamamoto was about to turn and leave. "Don't go, I-it's not that I didn't like it, eto, it was just that I was surprised" said Tsuna as he looked at his shoes with more interest while a faint blush was seen on his cheeks. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he threw away his mask and placed his real smile on then hugged Tsuna "Thank you Tsuna you don't know how happy that makes me" said Yamamoto softly. Tsuna smiled softly as he hugged Yamamoto back.

As they walked back Yamamoto in the lead while Tsuna followed close behind their hands linked as they smiled and chatted with each other.

~*Later*~

_It was dark, as I walked down the street. It was early silent, too silent for my liking as I walked down the street. I came to an intersection and looked out the corner of my eye and saw quick movement turning my head toward the movement I saw there was a small side street a little ways down. Walking to the street I saw a person at the end of the small road seemingly waiting for me._

_Curiosity perked in me and started walked toward the person, only to see them turn and start to walk away. _

"_Wait" I called and ran forward toward them to try and catch them as they walked around a corner. I quickly ran around the corner and saw that the street was lit at the end but the figure was just out of the range of the light. I walked forward a little and so did the figure until the figure was bathed in the light, but I still couldn't see who it was. _

_The figure soon walked forward again into the light and disappeared, I ran forward again and up to the light where I saw destruction everywhere. Fire was burning the buildings; there were corpses of innocent civilians littering the ground like trash, most of which were killed execution style with a close range shot to the head. Though in the middle of all the madness was one person that I did not want to see. Atsushi was in the middle of the mayhem, laughing gleefully as he held his sword above his head swinging it until he saw me. _

_Atsushi stopped what he was doing and looked over to where I was. "Ah little birdie, I wasn't expecting you to be 'ere so soon" he said as a large grin spread across his face. Atsushi started to walk toward me with his sword out. When he got in front of the little Vongola he raised his sword. Atsushi was about to strike when a bright flash of blue stopped him. Looking down he saw the birdies little swords men. _

"_Ah sorry I'm late" said Yamamoto with a smile as he turned to me. "Yamamoto" I said softly as a smile came to my face but instantly fell when I saw that Atsushi was about to strike him down. "Yamamoto, look out!" I cried, Yamamoto turned in time to block the attack and soon the sword fight began with the two swinging their swords. _

_After a while the two swords man broke apart from their struggles breathing hard. "You improved" said Atsushi with a large grin on his face. "Ha ha thank you, you're not too bad yourself" said Yamamoto as he took the 8__th__ offensive stance of Shigure __Souen ryuu. "Do you think you can beat me with a simple sword stance like that?" asked Atsushi as he went in his own stance where he moved both his arms over his shoulder with the sword pointing down toward the ground. _

_Yamamoto raised an eyebrow it the stance but said nothing and charged at Atsushi. Atsushi smiled and in a blur the sword came down and cut Yamamoto in the shoulder diagonally in to his stomach, blood sprayed everywhere. I was stunned my rain guardian, friend, lover was cut down just like that._

"_Y-YAMAMOTO!" I cried as I ran over to my boyfriend. "Yamamoto you can't leave me no not here!" I cried. He heard Yamamoto chuckle. "Don't worry I'll be ok you'll see" he said as blood started to dribble out of his mouth. "Yamamoto you can't" I cried. "Ha ha don't worry I'll be ok just wait and see" asked Yamamoto. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes. "Yeah" I said as the tears started to flow down my face. "I'm glad, and I'm sorry" said Yamamoto. I was stunned tears ran down his face as I watched Yamamoto's last breaths._

_A chuckling brought me out of my thoughts as I turned my head and saw Atsushi. "Ahh did the little birdie say good bye to his faithful dog?" asked Atsushi. I glared at hard at Atsushi and rubbed my eyes with my arm to stop my crying I glared at the white spell my anger boiling over. I never felt so angry before my only thought one thing __'with my dying will I will avenge you Yamamoto'__. As that thought ended I felt my dying will flame ignite, I gasped never feeling this pain before when I was in his HDW mode. Falling down to one knee I clutched his chest, as my eyes watered. _

_I could hear Atsushi laughing in the back ground. "So this is all the birdie can do" he said as he walked toward me."I pity that fool for loving such a week birdie as you" said Atsushi as he raised his sword. I closed my eyes as the flames seemed to tear into my body slowly the pain started to ebb away but it was too late his sword was coming down and I couldn't move. _

"_Night night little birdie your puppy is waiting for you somewhere in hell" said Atsushi as his arm came down. _

_~*End *~_

Tsuna shot upright panting and shaking from the aftermath of his dream. Remembering how vivid it was he felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as Yamamoto's death kept playing over and over in his mind. Soon the tears were too much for him and he placed his face in his hands and began to cry softly.

As if on cue he heard the door to the medical bay open and close then two warm strong arms circle around his shoulders and pull him backwards slightly into the others warm brad chest. Tsuna kept crying as he felt the other take one of his harms and gently start rubbing his arm up and down in comfort.

They stayed like that for a while until Tsuna's tears were dried and he only gave dry heaves every now and then. Turning Tsuna saw that the other was none other than Yamamoto. "Feeling better?" he asked as he looked at Tsuna with his eyes filled with concern. Tsuna sighed and leaned more into Yamamoto's body, "Just let me stay here" he said softly as he relaxed more into the other. Yamamoto smiled at the small request.

~*Blarg it's a time skip*~

Reborn sat in front of a screen as some braking news flashed at the bottom of the screen. Looking down at the informational ribbon in slight interest, as he read the ribbon his eyes became more narrowed in suspicion as the information began to digest in his mind. Standing up he walked to the door and down the hall toward the dining area where he was sure he would find most of the people in the base.

Upon walking in he looked at the room that was filled with small conversation instantly die as everyone noticed that he was in the room. "We have a problem" was all he said as he then turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Once the doors closed he could hear the sound of scrambling feet and dishes clattering together as the occupants of that room rushed to know what Reborn meant.

When he entered the room again he went to the chair he was sitting in previously and sat down again bringing his finger to the brim of his hat where Leon walked on to it so he could be petted. After a couple of minutes everyone entered the room minus Tsuna. Everyone found a seat around the table except for Hibari, who stood near the door to be away from the Herbivores. After everyone was seated Reborn looked at Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera specifically.

"While you were in the Millefiore base did you confirm that the white spell that kidnapped Tsuna was disposed of?" he asked his voice holding no hummer. All three were in thought for a couple of moments until Yamamoto spoke. "we were in the mitts of battle and a large earthquake hit causing the room that we were in to collapse we were lucky that we got no big injuries because of it" the baseball player stated un sure to where this was going.

Reborn gave a sigh as he jumped up onto the table and walked over to the screen he was watching earlier and rewound the news feed until he found what he was looking for. After pressing a few buttons and bringing the small screen up to the large monitor he played the feed again. Everyone was silent until they saw what Reborn was concerned about. "**Five people killed by mysterious man dressed in white'"** flashed across the bottom. Everyone was silent.

Finally after a couple of minutes Gokudera spoke, "you don't think that it's that HE is the one that did this do you?" Everyone was quiet until Irie turned to look at Reborn. "Do you know if the police have any footage, of the said killer or is it that they have witnesses that saw him do the killing?" Reborn looked at red head then turned to Giannini who turned to the keyboard in front of him and started to type quickly. After only a few minutes he paused. "There is some footage from a week ago" said the inventor as he gave the computer a few commands and then paused and looked up at the large monitor as the footage began to play.

In the beginning everyone watched as a man walked down the street alone, he was well dressed man looking to be in his late twenties early thirties. He was walking down the sidewalk when he saw a man dressed in ripped clothing stumble near him. The well dressed paused in what he was doing then quickly rushed over to the man who had stumbled and tried to help him. Some words were exchanged but only a few in the room could tell what was being said (lip reading yah know). Soon the well dressed man gave him a confused look and said something to the other. The other man seemed to have said something that caused the other to look in horror as the man in rags pulled out a gun. The well dressed man got to his feet to try and run but the man with the gun shot him in the leg making him fall and clutch his leg in what looked like agony.

The man with the gun walked up to him and gave a smile as he raised the gun to his head, the well dressed man began to cry and beg for the other not to do it, but it looked like the man didn't care. The man with the gun gave a crazed smile as he pulled the trigger and killed the well dressed man. Then he began to walk away only to pause and look at the camera which had caught the whole ordeal. Smiling again he waved before he began limping down the street and out of the camera's view.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Reborn turned to Irie, "Do you know him?" he asked as he indicated to where Giannini had rewound the tape to where the man was waving at the camera and smiling and brought it up closer and made the picture clearer. Irie was about to say something but Gokudera interrupted him with a growl.

"That's the bastard that hurt the Jyuudaime" he yelled out in anger. Everyone was quiet as the recognized the man, Reborn gave him a sharp telling him to be quiet. Gokudera almost immediately deflated and sat limply in his chair, only Bianchi giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yes I know him" said Irie as he pushed his glasses up, Everyone turned their attention to him waiting for him to continue. Irie absentmindedly placed his hands on his stomach and paused before he continued. "His name is Tokogawa Atsushi; he is one of the more up in coming soldiers in Millefiore. He is now ranked 5th in his division and has a wicked sadistic streak" said Irie. Everyone who had seen Tsuna's wounds could agree with that last statement. "his fighting style is more Sword based then gun so it's odd that he is killing people in a manner that is quick instead of torturing them by shooting in other places" Irie said thinking out loud.

"Maybe since the base became obliterated by the quake he has become a little insane and doesn't really go for his proper style right now" said Yamamoto with a small frown on his face. Reborn thought about what the swordsman said. "That maybe true, in times when people snap they become insane and don't follow what they would normally do when sane*" said Reborn. Everyone became quiet again is they tried to think about what would happen next.

"So then does this mean that this guy won't stop to the EXTREME!" asked Ryohei, Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes, "he will not stop until he gets Tsuna" Reborn said bluntly only to have a long deep silence follow. Suddenly Yamamoto stood up and turned to look over his shoulder at Hibari "ah, Hibari-san I was wondering if you could help me train a little bit?" asked Yamamoto he gave his normal smile but it didn't reach his eyes, those were filled with determination.

Hibari stayed quiet for a moment his eyes looking over the rain guardian, "hn herbivore you better be prepared, though I'm only doing this because you showed promise in the last battle and that excited me, by only a little" said the cloud guardian as he turned and left. "I will meet you in 20 minutes in the training room, and don't be late or ill bite you to death" he said over his shoulder as the door closed.

Everyone turned to Yamamoto who was smiling from ear to ear, "ha ha well that was unexpected I thought he was going to turn me down" said the surprised swordsmen. Reborn smirked under his fedora before standing up. "well I guess it's like what Hibari said you showed him potential that he wants to improve so he can bite you to death." Yamamoto paled slightly on hearing Reborn say it that way.

Yamamoto stood up "well I better not keep Hibari-san waiting or he might actually bite me to death ha ha" said Yamamoto as he walked out of the room. When Yamamoto was gone a seething Gokudera was left he turned to Ryohei "oi Turf top help me train, I don't want that Yakyuu baka showing me up and letting Tsuna have him to be his right hand man instead of me" he growled as he turned to the boxer. Ryohei smiled and pumped his fist in the air, "TRAINING TO THE EXTREME" he shouted as he ran out of the room.

* * *

When Yamamoto entered the area indicated by Hibari he was still a few minutes early, taking a deep breath he calmed himself before getting serious and walked toward the door. When he came to the room on the other side he found that it was pitch black. Moving one hand to the wall he walked along it until he found a corner and stood with his ready to attack.

Yamamoto's eyes swayed the dark room trying to find the cloud guardian. His wait was not long as he saw a purplish glow on the far side of the room that soon became slightly brighter and coming toward him. Yamamoto looked at the purple flame coming toward him and noticed that it was one of Hibari's hedgehogs spinning rapidly toward him. Quickly going in to a dodge roll he quickly lit his ring and plunged it in to Kojiro's box and released the little swallow that began flying around the room bathing it in a soft blue light.

As the sparrow lit up the room Yamamoto could see Hibari standing on the other side slowly walking toward him with his tonfas out. Yamamoto turned to face him with Shigure ready for attack. When Hibari got within 20 feet he charged and swung his tonfa at Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto parried the blow before swinging his sword at Hibari. Hibari jumped out of the way when he was at a safer distance he bathed his tonfas in cloud flame before attack again. Yamamoto tried to block the attack but found that the strength was too much for him and was sent skidding about 10 feet away.

Yamamoto called Kojiro and then got in to the tenth stance of Shigure Souen Style. The little swallow's rain flame completely engulfed him as he charged at Hibari. The older prefect waited tell the attack was within striking range and dodged the attack causing Yamamoto to slide to a stop and turn just in time to see a Tonfa slam into his face causing him to be knocked out.

Hibari looked at the fallen rain guardian with a slight frown before turning to leave the room. When he got outside the doors he paused as Reborn was walking toward him a slight smirk on his face. "Done already Hibari?" asked the infant hit man. "He was a weak herbivore, can't expect much from him" said Hibari as he continued walking down the corridor. After he turned the corner did he look down at his hand and saw a tiny cut with a little blood flowing out of it. Hibari gave a small smirk as he turned his head toward where the training room was. "Interesting herbivore, very interesting" then continued to walking to his part of the compound.

~*With Gokudera*~

Gokudera jogged the last 30 feet to where he was meeting Ryohei in his personal training area. When he entered he saw that Ryohei was clad in his boxing shorts and his gloves. Putting his gloves together he looked over at the storm guardian with a delighted smile on his face. "Oi Tako head are you ready?" yelled Ryohei. Gokudera lit his ring and plunged it in to Uri's box. The said storm feline yawned before stretching. Her ears flicked as she looked up at Ryohei then over at her master then proceeded to jump up and attack him.

"Gyah Uri your supposed to look impressive not attack me you stupid cat" Yelled Gokudera as he grabbed Uri by the tail and tried to pull her away from his body. Uri just hissed and let her claws continue to dig into Gokudera's cheek. Ryohei sweat dropped as he watched the slightly demotivating scene in front of him.

Lighting his own ring and plunging it in to Garyu's box the kangaroo came out with a loud growl getting the attention of both Gokudera and Uri, they both instantly stopped fighting and go ready for the battle before them. Gokudera took out some of his normal dynamite and lit it before he threw it at the boxer. Ryohei smirked as he extended his fist quickly allowing a small shock wave to hit the wicks of the dynamite and blowing them out. Gokudera growled before plunging his ring into two different boxes and got his launcher on his arm and aimed at Ryohei as he attached his cloud bullets and fired.

The said bullet started to quick branch off as it headed toward Ryohei, Ryohei looked over at the kangaroo before it nodded and out of its pauch were his sun boxing gloves. Using footwork that he learned from Lasuria he quick charged toward the bullet and started punching the different branches until they couldn't keep up with the pressure that he was applying to them and they broke apart.

"Tako head you have to do better than that" said Ryohei. Gokudera Growled as he tried to think of a way to attack the boxer. Quickly plunging his lightning ring into its proper box he loaded the bullet and allowed the claws to wrap around the skull. "Turf head lets see you brake this" said Gokudera as he launched the powerful attack. Ryohei watched the attack before dodging it and charged at Gokudera, who was unprepaired for the offencive minuver of the other guardian.

"Gokudera, there is no need to break everything sometimes its better to wait it out then attack when your enemy least expects it, TO… THE… EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted the last part as he punched Gokudera hard in the stomach. Gokudera went flying into the air but was caught before he could hit the floor. "Though you did good on your training" said Ryohei with a large grin as he looked at the unconscious silver haired guardian.

* * *

It had been a week since the training had started and it was one of the few off days that they had because of a festival that was happening in Namimori, well it was more like Hibari said that he had more important maters to attend too then beating a herbivore to the brink of unconsciousness. Ryohei was just thrilled for the festival to be in town.

Everyone was in the dining room eating lunch when Yamamoto made a small suggestion. "Why don't we go to the Festival today I'm sure we can all get away from the base just for one day and be ok right?" he asked looking at Reborn. Reborn gave it a quick thought and nodded, "I'm sure everyone could use some fresh air after being in here all day and night" he said as he watched everyone's eyes light up. "you should bring Dame-Tsuna with since he can now leave the infirmary without any problems" said Reborn. As soon as the words left Reborns lips both Gokudera and Yamamoto were rushing down the hall to tell their friend.

"A festival?" said Tsuna as he looked at his best friends. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded with enthusiasm. Tsuna smiled "let's go" then got out of bed and walked to his room so he could get a change of clothes and shower. Once he was done he walked out to meet his two guardians at one of the entrances as called to Reborn that they were leaving and would be back soon, then left the base, not knowing the real danger that they were heading towards.

* * *

Whaaaaa Finally got this chapter done, IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! *starts bowing while bashing head into floor* I had most of this chapter written out in August but about the end of said month I got a horrible case of writers bock and just couldn't work. Then school came up and I had to work on that, then I got a job which drained my time even more but still for you people that are still reading this story I thank you! Now that I have done my ranting I have to do one of my favoret parts and reply to your reviews =w=_** Illuminati-4**_ Thank you for your wonderful review, I actually thaught when I was writing this that the characters were too OOC for the story but you helped with a load of confidance with that Thank you, and I hope that in this chapter you can try and guess whats going to happen with the White spell if not well Stay tuned XD. _**Mamitsu27**_ lol I hope you liked the "Lovely-dovely" scene and I don't know about Yamamoto taming Hibari I think it was more of what type of situation that they were in then having the Dino affect on Hibari ha ha hope you liked it XD. _**xXDante-kunXx**_ lol well i guess you can say I did take my time and im sorry for that I do try and update as soon as I can but as I said earlier I had writers block school and work but I now can say that love is in the air and Im happy at that hope you like this chapter as much as the others~=D.


End file.
